Peep Toed Pumps
by Evenstar Phoenix
Summary: Ranka remembers his wife as he gets ready for the day. Ryoji x Kotoko. Pure fluff.


Peep-toed Pumps

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High Host Club.

XXXX

As much as he loved his shoes, it seemed as if one or both of the ones he wanted to wear were never in their place when he wanted them. This particular morning was one such occasion. Today he was in search of his left red high heeled shoe so he began checking all the usual places: behind the sofa, the back of the pantry, wedged between the shoe rack and the wall. He stooped down to peer under his bed when at the corner of his eye he spotted an old shoe box. After sweeping off a thin layer of dust, he carefully lifted the lid, removed the tissue paper, and took out a well worn light pink peep-toed pump.

He gazed down at the shoe in his hand with an uncharacteristically solemn expression on his face. His fingers traced the insole almost lovingly evoking memories of days long since past. The shoe, a size 22, was far too small for him.

Shoe still in hand, Ranka walked over to the alter of his late wife and kneeling before it, continued his morning ritual by greeting her.

"Look what I found Kotoko…" Ranka began softly.

XXXX

Nearly seventeen years earlier, a very beautiful and a very pregnant young wife was attempting to put her socks on. With an exasperated cry she threw her sock on the floor and felt pin pricks of tears begin to gather, inexplicably, behind her eyes.

Ryoji walked into the bedroom and seeing the tears in his wife's eyes approached her and grasped her hand. "What's wrong? Are you in pain? Is it the baby?" he asked anxiously.

"No, it's nothing like that… it's just… I can't get my socks on! I can't drink coffee! I can't get into my normal clothes! All I can do is lie around like a beached whale!" She paused mid rant tears now streaming down her face. "And now look at me! I'm crying for no reason!" and with this last exclamation she half chuckled.

Though completely alarmed by now, Ryoji was used to Kotoko's mood swings and wiped away her tears with his fingers and held her close allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"I wanted to give this to you on our anniversary, but I think you might like it right now," Ryoji said while gently shifting his wife's head off his shoulder. He walked over to the night stand and pulled out a small velvet box. He went over to Kotoko and placed it in her lap.

"Ryoji , really you…" Kotoko began as she open the box "shouldn't have?" she gave him a puzzled look as she pulled out a bottle of pink nail polish.

Ryoji smiled at his wife's expression and he kneeled down in front of her while taking the polish and opening the cap. He placed Kotoko's foot on his knee and leisurely began to paint her toes.

"Ryoji! Honestly, what are you doing?" she smiled, but the confusion still remained in her eyes.

Her husband reached forward to a spot near the foot of the bed where he pulled out a shoe box and replied "This color will go well with these." Kotoko took the box in her hands and pulled out a new pair of pink peep-toed pumps. They were delicate and cute and utterly unbearable considering her swollen ankles and constantly aching feet. "And you won't even need socks," he added, continuing to paint.

"But I can't wear these for at least another month!" Kotoko wailed, tears threatening to form once again.

Ryoji put the finishing touches on her nails and smiled to himself. "I just wanted to remind you that I think every inch of you is beautiful, right down to your toes."

With that Kotoko stared at her husband and in an instant wrapped her arms around his shoulders brushing a kiss his cheek. Ryoji lifted his wife and gently placed her on their bed. He brushed a few whips of hair away from her eyes and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Stay here, I'll bring you breakfast."

Kotoko reached for her new heels and clasped them close to her chest with one hand and placed her other hand on her stomach. Smiling, she placed the shoes back in the box. "Just one more month," she thought to herself.

XXXX

"Remember Kotoko. After Haruhi was born you wore these all the time," Ranka said to his wife. He smiled wistfully and got up to return the shoe back to its box.

Fin.

AN: A size 22 is approximately size 6 US women's size

I don't see this pairing often enough, but I actually think that this has to be my favorite couple in the series. I imagined that the combined effects of pregnancy and her closet obsession with the Zuka club meant that Kotoko had a bit of a theatrical streak. I made Ryoji a lot less flamboyant than his present day persona, Ranka. I guess altogether he is a little more subdued than he is in the series. I'm sorry if my writing comes off like a Victorian novel (my sis. says that's what _Tearing Down the Façade_ reads like). I'll try and tone that down in the future. That's because I was taking a Victorian lit class the semester I wrote those chapters. But anyway, this fic is pure fluff.

Please review!


End file.
